


Duty

by Felinephoenix



Series: Parker Family Series [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her father had been broken. Their families had been broken. Mayday wasn't going to let that happen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Broken challenge at Marvel Drabbles. Also wound up being the second of the Peter and May stories in the series (and the fourth of the Parents and Kids stories).

May had always known her father had been broken. Other dads had both their legs, after all. She'd heard, too, the way his voice would break when he talked about his Uncle Ben. It wasn't until that day she realized why.

When he walked out the door to face Normie - no, the Green Goblin, now - she understood why he went.

Because he'd asked for Spider-Man. Her father for his. Spider-Man's life for another man he couldn't save. A family broken for another family broken. Because when Spider-Man didn't do his duty, people died. Lives were left broken.

As she lay in bed, she wondered if that was what had happened to her Uncle Ben. She didn't have much time to wonder, though, because the next moment she heard her mother close the door.

She ran to the attic. Opened up the case and pulled out the second costume. Uncle Ben's.

"I won't let it happen," she whispered to herself, putting the suit on. Slipping her hands into the gloves. "I won't let my parents die. I won't let anyone die."

Then, there was the finishing touch. She slid on the webshooters and webbed away.

If her father didn't do his duty, people died. But if _she_ did her duty, people would live.


End file.
